It's Complicated
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine
1. It's Complicatedly Hot

It's Complicated

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

Prolouge:

Jazmine Dubois was sure of one thing: she loved the Freeman's house. She loved the way you could always hear their loud neighbor, Thugnificent, jamming to his beats and partying until dawn. She loved the way that it was only a short walk from own house, so she could step out and come over whenever she pleased. She loved the way that the owner of the house, Robert Freeman, didn't treat her like a baby as her parents would, how he usually just asked what she was doing in his house, didn't wait for an answer, just turned on the TV and treated her like furniture. She loved the way that the house was nothing at all like her own.

But most of all, she loved her best friend, Huey Freeman. She would knock on the door, he would answer, his frown cold but his eyes warm. He would grunt for her to come on in, she would plop on the couch next to him, they would watch TV for a bit.

There was never anything good on TV, and all Huey ever watched was the news, except for that one time when he experimented with black television (the devil's work, he had called it). But Jazmine wasn't there for the TV. No, she would simply sneak glances at Huey, watch as his faint but prime muscles clenched and unclenched, as he would shift every few minutes. She would move slowly but surely closer to him, and see how he would stiffen when her skin lightly brushed his own. She knew he must feel the electricity shoot through himself just as she did, because it was always that moment that he would ask what she wanted to do.

And Jazmine would say some idea; Huey would huff in protest because whatever it was, it was always something that must have not been as good as one of his ideas. But he would turn to her and say, "Alright. Let's go." Whether it be a walk, going skating, going to see a movie, Huey never seemed that enthusiastic about it. He was never enthusiastic about _anything. _But Huey never protested, always agreed with her, and went along, and while he never smiled once during the activities they would do together, he always said that he had a nice time.

Jazmine just wished that for once she could make him catch his breath as he could make her catch her own, make his eyes light up the way hers would each time she saw him. She once asked him why he never seemed to want to do anything, and even though that was back when they were only children, she still remembered his answer and how much it made her want to run away from him and never come back to the house that she loved so much. Huey always said the same thing, every single time, whether they were ten, twelve, and even now, as they both had already turned seventeen and were heading into their senior year after this summer.

"It's complicated."

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

Chapter One: Its Complicatedly Hot

If Jazmine could tell you one crucial thing about Huey Freeman it had to be about how he smelled of dark chocolate.

No racist pun there, but that was the truth. Even when she had first met him, she could remember a sweet smell, a bitter yet soothing sent. Sometime it was mixed with a light cologne, or a bit of sweat. But dark chocolate was the one sent that stayed consistent.

She had asked him about it once when they were twelve, and his face had gone dark. He had been reading the paper under the tall tree they always seemed to meet by, and his eyes had slid to her, his hands putting down the paper lightly.

"Before Riley and I moved here, we lived with our mom." Jazmine had stayed quiet and watched as his eyes glazed over. He clenched his teeth, as if it hurt to remember. "And our mom always loved dark chocolate. She always told us it was like life, a bittersweet kind of thing." He blinked, turning back to face her, his eyes hard. "What she said doesn't ever go away in my mind, what she smelled like has seeped into my skin."

Jazmine had asked how a sent could seep into one's skin. Huey had just said that sometimes, you can't get rid of things. Even when they're gone, other people can still feel some things around another. "It's not me your thinking about when you smell dark chocolate. Somehow, you're getting the last memory of my mom."

And Jazmine didn't have to ask to understand that the last time Huey saw his momma must have been the last time he had smiled.

**P R E S E N T D A Y**

Jazmine could feel the heat just _pouring _through her bedroom window. Everything was hot. The sheets were hot. The air was hot. She was drenched in her own sweat. What's harder than sleeping without a blanket is sleeping without air conditioning, without a fan, on the hottest week since her terrible lemonade stand experience. The electricity was out in the whole neighborhood. It was _miserable_. It was _horrible. _

For lack of a better or smarter word, it was a very, _very_ shitty day.

She had slept naked except for her underwear, no sheets, nothing. It would have been the worst for one of her parents to walk in on her that morning, but luckily, this hadn't happened. Clothes' sounded like the worst idea in history, but staying cramped in a hot house seemed to top it. She slowly sulked out of bed- no breeze from the open window, no air movement whatsoever- opened her drawer, put on some clothes.

She changed about four times before she found something not all that hot- unfortunately in both senses of the word. The old wife beater and basketball shorts from gym class did nothing to support her looks, but who cared anymore? Jazmine was hot, and that was the end of it.

She galloped down the stairs, waved to her parents, opened the door and wondered where to go.

And that's when she saw it. The most beautiful thing her eyes had seen all day.

Sitting on the window sill of the Freeman's window happened to be a fan. A great, big fan, that was so powerful she could hear the fan whipping the air. It sat proudly, an abstract to the hot and humid street. Somehow, she knew that fan was a gift from the lord.

She ran- sweat inducing, but worth it- and tried to open the door. Obviously, it was locked, but the heat was making her brain hazy. She knocked, not her gentle knock that she usually fancied, and suddenly regretted it.

"What kind of nigga be knockin' on the motha fucking door like they god damn own it?" Jazmine grimaced as she realized exactly who was coming to the door.

Riley opened the door with a scowl on his face, not even taking time to acknowledge her, walking by her and to the hot outside world. "Bitches be thinking that they god or something. Bitches ain't nothing. They just bitches." He walked out on the street, leaving Jazmine behind to make some snide comment that was too late, as he walked further and further, still mumbling to himself. "Bitches only made for fucking. That's all a bitch is good for."

Jazmine let out her breath and walked in the Freeman household and suddenly felt a burst of cold air. "Oh my god." She stood there, smiling suddenly, closing her eyes and feeling the cool rush as it grazed her skin, her clothes, and dammit- under her pits. _Hell yeah. _

"Excuse me, but were trying to conserve the air. So shut the door next time." She opened her eyes wide as she saw Huey shut the door and walk past her. "Gotta try and keep Riley out of the house as much as I can. He's stinking this damn house more and more." Jazmine felt hot, even in the cool house, as Huey's arm made contact with her for a mere two seconds. She saw Huey flinch but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

He sat on the couch and frowned, a deep, dark frown that let Jazmine know he was in a worse mood than usual. She sat by him and smiled, propping her arm on her leg and gazing at Huey with her usually fascination. "So how did you get a working fan in a Woodcrest? The whole town has no electricity." She gazed at the fan lovingly.

Huey shrugged, not meeting her eyes and grabbing the TV remote and pressing the power button, as some news station filled the screen, the volume low. "I got a generator a while back. I told Granddad he could only use it if Riley left the house, because Riley is stinking up this house. So we kicked him out for a few hours. That's why he's talking about bitches." He chewed his lip, frowning. "And I hate it when Riley talks about bitches."

Jazmine smiled softly to herself and slowly looked over Huey. His shirt was off, and he was just sitting in his boxers. It made Jazmine twitch a bit, but she knew how to control herself. But she also knew Huey, who couldn't control himself. It wasn't as though Huey had never kissed Jazmine before- he just never took credit for it. "I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't control myself." She would appreciate it if for once he would _purposely_ make a move on her.

She couldn't help herself. She'd done it before, but on a hot day like this… it just might work.

Jazmine put her hand on Huey's thigh. Huey jerked away from her. "Jazmine…" He said, as he did each time, but she shook her head. She wished she had worn something nicer, but that wasn't an option anymore.

She laid her head on Huey's shoulder. "You _cannot_ say that you don't like this."

"It's complicated, Jazmine."

As if a record scratched in the background, she lifted her head and scowled. She got up from the couch and looked at him. "Huey, you cannot keep saying _shit _like that and expecting me to believe you." She pulled at her wild hair, her eyes wide and moving around the room at a fast pace. "Were not kids anymore! We are not just friends!"

"Jazmine." Huey stood up and tried to overpower her with his height. "It's-"

"_Don't you dare_." She stuck a finger in his face, shaking violently with rage. "Don't Huey. Just don't." If Jazmine heard him say it one more time-

"It's complicated."

"EVERYTHING with you is complicated! Nothing is simple!" She screamed, going towards the door. As she opened it though, she felt the hot burst of air, and slowly came back to sit on the couch with a grimace. "Damn your irresistible fan."

He grunted, apparently angry at her outburst from earlier. "Wanna shut the door?"

She snorted, turning to him and mocking, "Well, it's complicated. You see-"

"OK, OK. I get it." Huey got up and shut the door. "Why do you feel the need to drag this on?"

"It's complicated."

Huey scowled.

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

A/N: OK! So that's the start of my first Boondocks fic. I'm trying to mix memories up with the present day. Yeah… tell me if I'm screwing this couple or not. I just love them together, and I HAD to make something about them _sometime _in my life.

I can't promise super fast updates, but they'll come, sometime, in the future. I really excited about this story though, so, you know, I'll try to be consistent. :D

Yeah, I'm not gonna nag on you to review, but just to believe and pray that I can do this story right. Thank you so much for reading.

Love, Cereal


	2. It's A Complicated Partnership

Yeah, so, not that many reviews, but hell. I still love HueyxJazmine. And there aren't that many Boondocks fans out there writing as there should be…

So anyways. Thanks to the people who did review! They were all very sweet and very appreciated! Thanks to Secrets4theunderground, MyWorldIsAnime, and fulltimereviewer (who is also a Total Drama fan!... That is so cool).

Thanks to anyone who read, even if you didn't review! It means bunches to me. Lots of love to all of you.

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

Chapter Two: It's A Complicated Partnership

When Cindy McPhearson had first spoken to Jazmine Dubois, it was not a pretty sight.

Jazmine had always seen Cindy playing basketball and what not, but she had never talked to her before. She was only ten, as was Cindy, but… anyone could tell there was something different about the two girls.

Jazmine had been following Huey around, as she did a lot, and they had somehow made their way to the basketball courts. "What are we doing here?" She had asked, her voice bright, sipping the juice bottle she had saved in her lunch box from school.

Huey shook his afro, rolling his eyes. "Riley's playing some ball. Just wanted to see how the game's going." Now, even Jazmine knew the truth. Although Huey couldn't stand his brothers personality, she knew he still worried about his younger sibling. It was only natural, but Jazmine didn't want to say it out loud. She was afraid Huey would get angry.

They walk inside the fenced courts, sitting on the bench as Riley played with a few other guys- who were about twenty years old. Jazmine understood Huey now- as much as Riley thought he could take care of himself, there was always the fact that he was only 8, and Huey still, as Jazmine liked to believe, loved him, or at least wanted his brother to not be crushed by huge thugs.

She asked Huey, "Do you like basketball?" She sucked down the last of her juice bottle and threw it in the trash can sitting beside the bench.

Huey shrugged. "I've played a few times. I think it's a bit stereotypical-"

He was cut off by a rather loud and obnoxious voice that rang through the court. "Ready to get your ass whooped, Freeman?" Jazmine and Huey's heads turned and Riley, well, he just groaned. "What you groaning about, nigga? Your sorry ass gonna pay!"

Now, of course, this was not Jazmine's first time hearing these quite crude words uttered. What made her mouth drop was who was saying it.

Cindy was adorable. Jazmine just knew that she must get her cheeks pinched just as she herself did, that she must want a pony, and that she did not enjoy being in the old ruined Adidas basketball shorts and torn wife beater. Jazmine smiled at her nonetheless, sure that she must have heard her wrong.

Cindy looked at Jazmine oddly. "What you looking at, hoe? I'm straight, so don't be making no googely eyes at me."

Jazmine's smile fell instantly, and she felt her lower lip start to tremble. _Not here, _she thought, sucking in a shaky breath. _Not when Huey's here. _Jazmine hated crying in front of Huey. He never tried to comfort her; he just gave her a look that said she needed to realize this was only the beginning.

"She doesn't know any better." Huey said to Cindy. He didn't look at Jazmine. He only sat with a bland look on his face. Jazmine thought maybe he might say something else in her defense, but that was all she got.

Jazmine thought for a second that Cindy was going to say something back to Huey, but Riley threw the ball at her and said, "You going down bitch nigga." Cindy grinned and followed him onto the court, shouting curses and crude remarks at each other every chance they got.

Jazmine sighed and looked to Huey. "Thanks." He grunted, but she knew that Huey must have had some reason for defending Jazmine, if only in the smallest way possible. She moved closer to him, sliding her eyes over to look at him.

She couldn't help but let her heart flutter violently as his shoulder brushed against her own.

**P R E S E N T D A Y**

Maybe she was just being over dramatic.

"Or maybe that bitch is being a little shit."

Jazmine's opinion was one much different than Cindy's opinion.

Jazmine had openly came to Cindy with another 'Why's he such an asshole' theory, and Cindy had of course eaten it up. Sometimes Jazmine thought the only reason they could relate was due to boy troubles, but that was fine with her. That was all they ever talked about anyway.

Cindy had scared Jazmine at first, but sooner or later she opened up to the idea of having another girl around, especially a girl who could beat up the entire school. Jazmine was still a good girl, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy Cindy's crude mouth.

They were playing spades at a picnic table at the local swimming pool- a rather crappy and always crowded place. But Cindy had been right when she had said it was the most private place in the world. No one paid any mind to you there. You could curse them and push them, but they still wouldn't get out of the pool. "You might call it ignorance, but I call it a gift from god. Ignorance is mother fucking bliss. Or something like that, who gives a shit."

Cindy, if Jazmine admitted it to herself, was her best friend- excluding Huey, of course, but at the moment, friendly was the last thing Jazmine was feeling towards him.

Thankfully, the pool was not as crowded due to the water being almost as hot and thick as the air itself. The few people in the pool kept moving around, as to not soak in the lukewarm water.

Cindy wrote on the score paper- which happened to be the back of a history report due two weeks ago- "Oh well," Cindy had giggled. "I'mma bet eight books on this one, baby gurl. How much you planning on shittin' out?"

Jazmine held her head in her hands, an ultimate pout spread across her face. "I mean, I feel like I just keep pushing him. And I hate it, because I feel desperate. So I ignore him, but then I come back because… I don't know, and he acts like nothing ever happened." She adjusted her bikini, fiddling with the beads hanging down. It was hot, and she had resorted to her last stand- walking around in her swim wear and a pair of shorts.

Cindy had thrown on some shorts and a basketball jersey. "Aren't you hot?" Jazmine had said earlier before they left for the pool, sweating like crazy.

"No," Cindy had said, rolling her eyes. "You guys all be acting like it's the freaking end of the world. To tell you the truth, yeah, it's warm, but I ain't gonna walk around acting like I'm 'bout to die. Cause I ain't! Bitches be acting that way, even Riley! What a bunch of pussies." Jazmine had dropped the subject.

Now, Cindy was staring at Jazmine wildly. "Are you really here to play the game, gurl, or to talk 'bout your love life?" She dropped her hand of cards, dipping a finger in the pool, swirling it around to make a small whirl in the water.

Jazmine huffed, chewing her lip. "Well, it's hard to play when I have so much on my mind." She had too much on her mind. Everything went so much faster in her head, as she replayed things over and over again, trying to gain more insight with each try. But things didn't work like that. Sadly, when you look at something the first time, a second look can change a lot, but after a fourth look, and a fourteenth look, well, things start looking the same.

Cindy yawned, but put a faint smile on her face. "We have time to kill. It's summer. Go ahead. Talk." Usually Cindy wasn't this generous, but she owed Jazmine more than a few favors, with school stuff and with her normal troubles.

Looking at her feet, Jazmine sighed. "Well, it's like I said. It's a push and pull thing. I pull. And he pushes away. It's not fair! It's not like he hasn't shown any interest in me before, but…" Jazmine then noticed the weird look on Cindy face.

"In English, please."

Jazmine sighed. "OK, we'll look at it like this." She tried to think of something Cindy would understand. "So me and my partner in crime are always getting in trouble, but instead of being together, I'm always taking the fall and getting caught. And you know, my partner does like doing crime with me, but I'm the one always getting thrown in jail, and he's just acting like _I'm _the only one who's doing the crime!"

Gasping, Cindy's face went ridged. "No way nigga! You should give his ass an ultimatum!" Cindy pounded her fist together. Jazmine flinched as she cracked each knuckle, one by one.

"An ultimatum?" She questioned. Cindy was actually starting to make a good point. "What do you mean, exactly?" Jazmine urged her own.

Cindy picked something out of her teeth. "You tell that motha fuckin' bitch that if he don't start takin' the fall with you, you gonna start doing crime with some different nigga! And don't go running back to his ass, like you always do!" Although Cindy was speaking like a crime boss, Jazmine was sure that she now understand exactly who they were talking about and what.

Jazmine smiled. "OK." She felt a lot better after venting, although she was a bit shaky about the whole ultimatum deal. How was she going to say anything like that to him? Huey was unfazed by a lot of things. So how would he ever be fazed by her if every other time has always been some big bluff?

Pushing that thought out of her mind, she couldn't help but chuckled at Cindy. "And I hope you know, bitch ass hoe, that as long as we talking about crime, I'm your partner."

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

As Jazmine sat in her bed at night (again, she was sleeping naked) she thought of Huey. An ultimatum was the last thing she wanted to give him. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, not tell him it was over if he didn't hurry up and start wanting her back.

But then again, it wasn't just something she didn't want to do. It was, really, the only thing to do. Her worst fear was that maybe she might have to start looking for someone else. All she had ever known was Huey. And well, when it came to thinking about leaving him… It was complicated.

A/N: So yeah… I think I'm going to keep up with this. Next chapter, I promise there will be much more Huey! Thanks for the reviews again! And thanks for reading! :D


	3. It's Complicated Getting Ready

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

Chapter Three: It's Complicated Getting Ready

It was obvious from the start that Jazmine Dubious was born into a nice enough family. They treated her right and made sure that she grew up knowing right from wrong and trying to swerve her towards the path of good, such as her father and her mother had done. They comforted her whenever she was sad, whenever she didn't understand something, whenever she had needed some type of help. And most of all, they loved her twenty four seven. Their traits were a bit questionable sometimes but overall, they were all she could ever want.

Until she met Huey.

There was something about him that bothered her, something that he had that she didn't. She had told him about this, and he had pressed many good answers. "Maturity? A more settled curiousity? The sense that tells you to walk away when you are keeping someone from reading the paper?" She had nodded, saying that these were all good examples, but they just weren't it.

It bothered her for a long time. She thought that maybe he might have a pony in his garage or something! But that made no sense. If Huey had a pony he would most definitely share it with Jazmine, because they were best friends. But then Jazmine finally got it.

Riley!

It was Riley!

Well, it was a bother. Not specifically Riley himself. She didn't really like him and every time she tried to be polite to him he just continued to call her the 'n' word, as though it was some term of endearment or something.

But anyways, what she truly wished for was a sibling! Huey had Riley, and she knew they if she had a little brother or sister, she could have SO much fun with them! She could play wrestle with them like Huey and Riley did, although most times when she saw them play fight someone's nose started bleeding and someone's ankle got broken, so she wouldn't be as rough. She could dress them up and play dolls with them and do things that she couldn't have as much fun doing by herself.

When she informed her parents of her request, they both got shaky looks. She told them of how great it would be and how she wanted one almost as much as she wanted a pony. Her Dad laughed and said that they couldn't just go and have a baby automatically. Her mother then gave him a hateful look and mumbled something about how it was only because he didn't know how to keep a woman feeling young.

Jazmine was so mad she just wanted to hurt her parents. She was so hot and bothered that she ran, she ran and ran even though she didn't know where she was going, not at all.

She found herself in a grassy spot, with a large old tree towering over her. She sat there and tried to cry but couldn't bring herself to do it. She just took the grass in her hand and torn it from the soft dirt in tuffs, frustrated.

She soon heard steps behind her but didn't bother looking over her shoulder. Worst case scenario was her father coming to try and comfort her even though he never really knew what he was talking about. She continued ripping the grass out, now getting her hands dirty, mud going under her fingernails, and expected something to happen. But nothing happened. She sat there and ripped the earth from her fingertips for five minutes and _nothing._

She looked up, wiping her eyes, grunting. She saw someone sitting down by the tree, a newspaper covering their face from her. "Who are you?" She said, getting scared.

But then she flushed bright red when she that familiar afro. "Huey?" She smiled, but then frowned. "You've been here this whole time?" She felt super embarrassed about Huey seeing her go wild.

Huey looked to her, his eyes not the way they usually were. Something about his eyes seemed bittersweet, a kind of hushed silence on his face that she wasn't used to. Maybe, maybe, it was concern. Concern for her? She blushed bright.

He gave her the same frown he always gave her. "The whole time of what, Jazmine? I didn't see anything." He brought the newspaper back up to his face, and Jazmine smiled softly to herself, wiping the dirt off her hands.

Slowly but surely, she'll never know what exactly possessed her, she walked over to sit by Huey, feeling the bark of the tree on her back. She loved the way he didn't even move when she inched closer to him. She looked down the hill, knowing that somehow, this moment was bigger than both of them, in some cosmic way.

Jazmine always found herself coming back to the spot. At first she thought she just enjoyed the old tree but the truth, of course, was that she enjoyed the company, the inching closer, the silence that held them closer than she could ever get to him when anyone else was around.

**P R E S E N T D A Y**

She thought for a minute as she pressed her head against the bed post. Today's the day. She had woken up and remembered her promise to herself. Today she was going to tell Huey that it was over unless he changed. Today she was giving the ultimatum.

She felt her stomach turn at the word. _Ultimatum_. Ugh. It tainted her tongue. It just sounded so… permanent. Like that stain you get on your favorite purple shirt that will not come out, not until your mom bleaches it and by then it's ruined because of the bleach.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

She pulled on some shorts and a tank top and told herself this was it. This was it! She was gonna have to do it. She was going to force herself to do this, she was gonna do this, she was gonna-

"Jazmine! Do you want syrup on your pancakes?"

She was gonna go talk to her mommy first.

As much as Jazmine didn't really think her parents were all that sane or at all street smart, well, they were her parents, and she loved them. Her Dad was there to put a smile on her face even when everything really sucked, and her mother was there to talk. Even if her mom confused her at times.

She galloped downstairs and felt the aura that always surrounded her whenever her parents were around. She still felt like that small little girl who wanted a pony, that sweet little Jazmine who made them swell with happiness. When she didn't care about ultimatums, when she wasn't worrying about complicated stuff, when she was younger, when things were simple.

It was aggravating. It was also hard to not play along.

"Hey, sweet pea!" Her father kissed her cheek, dressed in some tan shorts and a smooth dress shirt, normal fatherly get-up. He was in a good mood, but then again, when was he not? It was something to wonder about her father, how he always kept a smile on his face even when he was obviously upset. It was one of those things that kept her recoiling back to him. He tried too hard for his own good.

He took a large gulp of coffee, grabbing his golf clubs and throwing the pack over his shoulder. "Time to go talking with the bosses, you know how those things go!" He chuckled a sweet laugh, even though no one really knew what it was like to talk and golf with _the bosses _like he did. It seemed like a big play, a big act that they made up and preformed all too well. Fake. She expected the house to fall over any second, really just a card board cut out. They had won the academy award for prefect fake family.

It was all there: the biracial child to prove that diversity was 'so totally the new-in' and a hard working black man who had never been to jail (gasp!), a white woman to _lighten_ things up (white people jokes, the audience loved them), perfect play, perfect, five stars. Encore.

Her dad left and Jazmine sighed. Her mother smiled sadly. "I know that sigh." She finished the pancakes and sat the plate by her daughter. Jazmine opened her mouth to start but her mom shushed her. "Eat. Then we can talk."

Jazmine stuffed her face fast, thinking of Huey. When Cindy had said it, she had sounded so right, so empowered, and Jazmine had believed her. Why did she ever listen to Cindy? Why, why-

The plate was barren in seconds. "Thanks for the pancakes." She stared at her mother with wide eyes. Her mom chewed her lip in thought, before nodding at Jazmine to go on.

Jazmine felt the tears well up in her eyes. Her mom made her feel so tiny, like when she was little. It made her want to curl up in her arms and just cry and sniffle and have snot running down her nose and not even care and just have her hold her like she used to.

But things weren't that easy anymore. Jazmine just had to take a shaky breath, bite back the tears, and say what she had to say.

"He's just stupid." She bit her lip, scratching a hand through her uber frizzy hair. "He pisses me off, everything he does is so awesome and then he just lets me down." She looked to her mom, who was still listening, sipping a cup of coffee, her blue eyes half lidded but still focused on Jazmine. "And I'm about to give up."

There was the truth. If Huey said no, if he wasn't willing to try, it was over. Everything.

Her mother just shrugged at her. "Well," She stood up and took Jazmine's plate, washing it in the sink. "You'll never know until you ask him."

Of course her mother didn't really know what Jazmine was talking about. Jazmine wasn't willing to give out a bunch of specific's, but then again when then that matter. Boy problems were a mothers specialty.

Jazmine smiled, hugging her mother, knowing she was right. She was just gonna have to get off her ass and do it. It might seem stupid, might seem crazy, but she was going to do this. "Thanks mom." She kissed her mother on the cheek, slipped on some sandals, and opened the door. Her mother always knew the right thing to say.

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

She walked around the town for hours, and found herself back at that old stupid tree. She sat down, feeling the soft grass, and told herself she would get up soon. Soon, soon. Come on Jazmine.

But the hours went by, and suddenly it was night time. It had to be almost ten at night. She sighed, getting up. She walked back home, completely discouraged. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do it and she truly hated herself for being so weak. Gosh, Jazmine why can't you just pull yourself together, do something, do ANYTHING, come on, Jazmine-

She then saw Huey walking up to his porch, using the key to get in his house. She looked at her house, then back to Huey, who was rushing inside. She had a choice to make. Gonna be brave Jazmine, or go running home to mom and dad?

She shook her head, pissed at herself. She was gonna fucking do it. She wasn't running back to her parents to be a good girl anymore. She was ready for this.

She was ready for whatever complications were to come.

A/N: OK. I know you guys think this is going too slow. But here's what gonna happen. This is a true as hell warning.

Next chapter: There will be smut. There's a reason this fic is rated M. So anyone who's uncomfortable with that or who is definitely against it, you should probably stop reading.

Also, very sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working too hard on my other stuff.

-mentally slaps self- I'll try harder to update.

Thanks for reading!


	4. It's Complicated To Walk Away

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

Chapter Four: It's Complicated To Walk Away

If there was one word that didn't seem to describe Jazmine, it was that she was 'rude'. Being the daughter of Tom and Sarah Dubois gave her a pretty much perfect and well-graced manner. She was polite, just as they had taught her. She knew what respect meant, she knew when to be sweet and kind, and she knew to only be a brat around her parents when they wouldn't get her a pony. The only thing that kept her from being completely perfect was her innocence, the fact that there were some things she'd never understand until she grew up.

Other than that, it was all simple, right? Every kid should have been able to follow these rules, at least in Jazmine's mind. For the longest time, she went through life thinking that everyone acted the way she did.

And then she spoke to Riley Freeman.

She could barely believe that he and Huey were related! Huey had such a calm, quiet, and strong demeanor, and Riley was just… Riley.

It was only a few days after Huey had moved in, when she was only ten, that she had a conversation with Riley- if you could even call it that much. She had been standing in the foyer of the Freeman household, waiting for Huey to come downstairs so they could play, or rather Huey sit and read the paper while Jazmine asked different questions that annoyed him all the same, but whatever, same thing.

It was then that Riley decided to make an appearance, sauntering downstairs, picking something out of his ear and mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. Of course, as we all know, Jazmine tried her best to be polite and well mannered. It was no surprise that she had to pipe up and say, "Hello!" Her uber happy voice rang through the halls.

Riley looked to her, a scowl on his face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Obviously, he hadn't taken a liking to Jazmine, mostly because she was too happy and too white for his high nigga-standards.

Jazmine still had that polite smile on her face, although she flinched at Riley's crude language. He wasn't polite like she was, so she decided it would be best to take pity on him for not being more like her- or at least a bit more like Huey. "I'm here to see Huey," She declared.

He gave her an incredulous look, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why the hell would you wanna see that stupid ass? He ain't ever happy like you's." Riley then squinted at her with suspicion. "Are you that nigga's hoe?"

And, finally, Jazmine's smile fell.

Jazmine, in truth, did not understand the full definition of 'hoe'. But she knew enough. They were those girls who followed gangster's and thugs around, doing dirty and nasty things, and they didn't do it for money. They did it because they wanted to.

Jazmine wasn't exactly sure what **it **was at the time, but she knew it involved kissing and something about being naked.

She felt herself blush brightly. Her and Huey doing those nasty, dirty things?

At that moment, Huey came out of his room, walking down the stairs and giving Riley a death glare. "Don't call her that." Jazmine had to swallow her excitement when Huey grasped her hand in his. "Come on Jazmine. He's just rude." They walked out of the door, but not before she looked back and saw Riley making suggestive hand motions at her and Huey. She could still hear his small chuckles as they shut the door on him, making their way towards the tree.

But Jazmine couldn't help but feel impure when she thought of Riley's suggestion, that Huey liked her in _that_ way. She could only blush brightly when she found that she didn't hate the idea all that much.

If she admitted it to herself, she kind of wished that it was true.

**P R E S E N T D A Y**

Jazmine knocked on the Freeman's door, and then she felt it.

The overwhelming sense to run away and cry, that is.

She pushed that thought away, trying to be more like Cindy, more like Huey, more like Riley- more like anybody than her stupid, weak self. If there was one thing she couldn't be, it was Jazmine, who loved ponies and peace and who wanted her mom and dad to fix her some hot chocolate. She had to be strong, or at least a bit stronger.

The door creaked open, and she was met with the face of Huey. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, what she was about to do. She was finally doing this ultimatum thing.

"Get the fuck out of here, nigga!" Riley's shrill yell rang through the house, and Jazmine screamed as she was almost hit in the head with a game controller. It smacked the door and broke in half. She wondered why Riley would ever throw his precious game controller. It was really unusual, much more unlikely than the fact that he had thrown something at her. He did that all the time.

She looked in the house. Huey tried to block her, but to avail- she saw what she saw.

Riley looked a hot mess. He sat on the couch with red eyes and a shaky frown. If she didn't know better, she would say he had been _crying. _He looked to them but then turned away, as if hiding his shame. "Didn't you hear me bitch? Get the fuck out before I pop you!"

Jazmine tried to give him some bitchy retort back, but Huey gave her a stern look. _Don't, _he mouthed, and she nodded her head, still a bit confused but agreeing with him all the same. "We're leaving, Riley." He said, grabbing his coat and pushing Jazmine out the door with him.

Once they were outside, she looked to him with worry. Jazmine just couldn't help herself. After seeing Riley so torn up, she couldn't help but think that something was horribly wrong. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He quickly responded, but then Jazmine saw something flicker in his eyes. She saw that Huey's frown wasn't just one of boredom like it usually was, and that his eyes were squinted, like he was trying hard not to cry. Huey? **Crying**?

He shook his head at her, and they began walking. "It's just my mom's birthday, is all."

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

Jazmine had tried to talk to Huey as they walked to the tree, but he wasn't budging. She was used to his usual quiet demeanor towards her, but this was different. He seemed to be almost sad.

The fact that it was his mother's birthday made her wonder if maybe she should hold off on the ultimatum until tomorrow. Of course, a million voices exploded in her head- "He's vulnerable! He'll say yes!" and "He's pissed off! He'll totally reject you!" and, of course- "You're so lame, Jazmine."

Ugh! She felt like ripping her head apart. As much as she knew that Huey wasn't in the best shape tonight, she was going to ask him. Because if she avoided it tonight, then she was going to avoid it tomorrow, then the next day, and the next-

She was going to ask.

"Huey, can I talk to you about something?" She sat beside him as their backs met the rough bark of the familiar tree. The wind whistled though the stillness of the night. The tree seemed to wrap around them as it always did, the moon being their source of light.

Even though the light was scarce, she could still see Huey's expression turn to stone. "Yeah," He spoke softly, and she felt her heart break.

Because it's not the same when you're actually going through with something, you know? You sit around and think about it, think about how you're going to play it out, and you always imagine the best and worst case scenario.

But then, when you actually do it, when you actual do what you've been thinking so hard about, you realize even more terrible scenario's than the original worst case scenario, and then your best case scenario seems impossible and the worst case scenario seems like all your gonna get, unless you get the terrible scenario. Jazmine rubbed her head.

Maybe she should just stop thinking. Even in her head, things were complicated.

As she thought the word, it shot rage through her. No more complications. Things were going to be simple. She was going to simply say this.

"Are we ever going to be together?"

Huey didn't move. Nothing changed in that moment. He just rubbed a hand on his head. She decided it would be best to continue before she lost her nerve. "Because if we aren't, you can't keep leading me on like this, Huey. I know we have something going on between us, and even if you don't want to say it out loud, I need to know if-"

And that was when he grabbed her face and started to kiss her.

Jazmine could remember kisses with Huey, those that he blamed on mistakes, that he blamed on hormones, that he blamed he didn't mean to do.

He snaked his tongue in her mouth, and she gasped as he bit her lower lip. She was trying to think, but her mind was in whirl. All she could taste was Huey, his skin on hers, his mouth laying kisses on her neck.

She tried to think through his small nips at her neck. Things were cloudy in her mind. "What are you doing?" She whispered as he started to lift up her shirt. His fingers made her breathless, lightly tracing the bottom of bra as he bit her neck and then licked the spot.

Huey held her closer to him as he moved his mouth to her jaw, then to her ear. "I don't know," he said as he roughly started suckling her ear. She felt a moan escape her mouth. What was happening?

And just like Huey, she wasn't sure if she knew.

His hands were now caressing her stomach, toying with her as he kiss her lips once more. She was losing her train of thought. Ultimate, ultimatum…? But all she could think of was how her shirt was being lifted higher, over her head, leaving her exposed to the moon light.

He looked her over for a second, some type of sparkle in his eyes. She tried to speak, but words were betraying her mouth. She didn't argue as his nimble fingers laced around her to undo her bra, she felt her head spin.

Because this was Huey. And if this was going to happen, she was glad it was him. Even if it all seemed so complicated… she couldn't help but think about what this meant. Jazmine tried to say something, but again, decided against it. In the quiet of the night, her voice might have broken some invisible line that was keeping them in this moment.

He traced a finger around her dark nipple, and she bit her tongue to stop from whimpering. Huey looked into her eyes but took them away quickly, dipping his head down to take the tight bud in his mouth. Even with her hands as shaky as they were now, she made an effort to get his shirt off as well. He shrugged it off, and they pressed against each other, as though they still weren't close enough, as though all they wanted to be was pinned to each other.

She threw her head back as he made small swirls with his tongue while he stroke his fingers down her stomach, stopping when he reached her jeans. She couldn't stop shaking as he began to drag her zipper down.

Jazmine felt her heart beating through her chest. Maybe they were going too fast, or maybe-

She let out a yelp as Huey bit down on her hard nipple, pulling down her pants as she did so. Her breathing was coming out in huffs, the light of the moon casting on her semi-naked body.

As Huey took his attention away from her breast and back to her mouth, finally sliding her jeans fully off her body. As he rubbed a finger on her womanhood through her panties, she felt herself gasp. Only now had she realized how wet she really was.

If was weird, feeling so impure. Jazmine had thought about this type of closeness before. She had dreamed of it. But she had never thought it would happen any time soon.

They both pulled down his own pants, and in that time, Huey made his way to sliding her panties down her legs. They both seemed to be in such a hurry.

As Jazmine sat there fully naked, she sat in awe at Huey in only in his boxers. They both had each other where they had wanted the other. And now Jazmine wasn't sure if it was right.

But as he glided a finger over her clit, she froze. His gentle hand continued to caress her lower region. He leaned down and laid kisses on his inner thighs, and she started panting. As he dipped a finger into her opening, she whimpered loudly.

He continued to press that one finger inside of her, slowly at first, but then speeding up a bit. He added a second digit in as she began to moan loudly and buck her hips. The warmth in the bottom of her belly was intensifying.

She had never felt like this before. In all her life, she had never touched herself or felt the building up in her inner core. She let out a loud moan as she felt something slick start to dart in and out of her womanhood, and her brain began to melt as she realized that it was Huey's tongue. She screamed as she felt herself tumbling over the edge, exploding in a mixture of jerks and whimpered. Huey kept pressing his fingers on her as she rode out her orgasm.

As he removed his fingers, Jazmine felt her breath hitch as he began to remove his boxers. Her body was still a bit in shock from her first impurity- she wasn't quite sure she could take it.

But then a voice rang in the back of her mind. It was the realization that she wanted this. She wanted Huey, so bad. And the tiny, innocent Jazmine felt her whole body melt. This new Jazmine that was in control now only pulled Huey toward herself.

They kissed for a few moments, his body pressing it against hers as he lay on top of her, the grass slick on her back. Her eyes widened as she felt his member position itself at her opening.

As he pushed inside of her a bit, she felt herself tighten up. He groaned, but kissed her lips as if to calm her. She tried to make it easier, trying to relax and let him slide in. She felt tears running down her cheeks as he broke a barrier inside of her. She looked down, hoping he was fully inside, but seeing that he still wasn't in all the way. She groaned as the pain intensified as the barrier fully ripped, and had to bite her lips to start from sobbing.

He kissed her shoulder as he began to move around inside of her. He started going very slow, almost pulling himself all the way out before slowly pulsing back inside. It hurt for a moment, but then Jazmine began to feel something else as he started to speed up.

She couldn't help but let out strangled gasp and moans as they developed a rhythm. As Huey hissed in pleasure, she started to realize she was doing the same. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling layer upon layer or bliss as it over took her.

He started to move faster and faster inside of her, and she felt that feeling building up yet again. Before she even knew what was really happening, she felt her body lose itself in her orgasm. She rode out her orgasm as he continued pushing inside of her, soon going over the edge and letting his seed pour into her.

He lay on her body, his arms still wrapped around her waist as they both breathed heavily. After a few minutes of catching her breath and regaining composure, she smiled slickly. "Wow," She said quietly. "So does this mean we're together?"

Huey rolled off of her, rubbing his head. He grabbed for his boxers, slipping them on. "I don't know… It's complicated."

In that moment, Jazmine felt her blood start to boil. "What?" She put on her panties and jeans in a fit of rage, waiting for his answer and picking up her bra. He had to be joking with her. This wasn't happening. She pulled her shirt over her head, holding her bra in her hands, crumpling it in her fingers.

He slipped on his jeans and shirt before responding, as though they had all the time in the world. "It's not easy to explain, Jazmine. It's complicated."

She felt venom running through her brain. She had just given Huey all she had to give, and he still had the nerve to say _that_. "That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." She looked to him with sincerity.

Because there it was. That stupid ultimatum. She had put out the truth for him. After all of this, she looked to him with the last thing she had left.

But he just gave her that same blank stare, as though nothing had happened, as though nothing had changed. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Don't even fucking say it." She felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had let him touch her, couldn't believe she had even trusted him for a second.

He licked his lips. "I'm sorry that things are complicated, Jazmine!" Huey raised his voice, and she tore her gaze away from him. She couldn't look at him when he was angry. "I can't help that fact."

She scowled at him, spitting her words at him. "I hate you!" Jazmine felt tears run down her face as she looked to him. The person she wanted the most. The thing she was sure she needed.

The boy she was finally turning her back on.

She walked down the hill, away from the tree. She felt dirty, could still feel his skin against her.

She let out a choked sob as she realized he wasn't coming to say anything to her. He wasn't coming back to comfort her. Because that wasn't the way Huey worked. Everything with him was complicated.

And she was over it. For once, something was simple, and that was giving up on him.

Giving up on him and all of his complications.

A/N: *wipes sweat off brow* That was a lengthy chapter! Sorry for the delay. It just took a long time for me to muster up my courage and write a smut scene. *shivers* It was very, very awkward, considering I share a room with my older sister. :S

OK, well, thanks for reading, and please tell me if that smut scene sucked or not! :D


	5. It's A Complicated Life

OK, so I really want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys really make my day! Oh, also, special shout-out to _DarkPhoenixSaga_for that great feedback on the lemon!

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

Chapter Five: It's A Complicated Way Of Life

Jazmine was always fond of Huey, yes, but there was something about his grandfather that made her smile. She would never know why she trusted the old man so much, but she did. Robert Freeman was someone she looked up to, for some odd reason that her parents couldn't figure out. Why she would ever consider the man anything more than a nescience was anybody's guess, most especially to his own grandson's perspective, considering neither of them held much respect for the old man. The person who this seemed to confuse the most, however, seemed to be Robert Freeman himself.

"Mr. Freeman! It's so nice to see you!" Robert looked down at the young girl making a commotion in the middle of the supermarket. He grimaced. If she was ten years older and had a bosom, h may have been more excited to see her, but, as it was, he could care less what the little girl wanted from him. He sighed, grabbing a box of cereal from the shelf and settling with ignoring her, but that plan didn't seem to be working. "Mr. Freeman? Mr. Freeman! Do you not have your hearing aid in, Mr. Freeman?"

He held his nose in between his thumb and forefinger as he bit back the need to slap Jazmine. Weren't little kids like her supposed to have the attention span of a squirrel? Apparently not, considering the way she keep her gaze on him for another ten seconds without wavering once. "I don't use a damn hearing name, ya little idiot!" He passed her the shopping list and she stumbled to get a hold on it. "If you're going to annoy the shit outta me and call me old, might as well put all that energy to good use. Get some of the stuff on that shopping list, will ya?"

She looked to him with a smile of determination and saluted. "I'm on it!" As she sped off, he couldn't help but lean on his cart and let out an exhausted breath. That little girl was too damn white for her own good. Tom really needed to put her on a leash, or something. At least Huey and Riley weren't trying to get his attention every second of each day.

But he couldn't stay in a bad mood as he walked down into aisle twelve to see a 'mighty fine young thing' bending over, looking through the spices lined up on the lower shelf. She had her face twisted in a curious pout, her breasts pushed against each other as she crossed her arms and poked her butt out to his wandering eye. "My lucky day," he announced, smiling to himself before following the path down the aisle to his waiting mistress.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" His muscles tensed at the sound of the energetic voice. Fucking kid. Why did she have to show up at the most inappropriate of times? He looked behind him to find her, but she had already moved from her spot beside him to go stand by the young woman bending near the spices. "If you're looking for paprika, it's hiding behind the garlic powder. It's really tricky, but that's where they always keep it."

"Actually, that is what I'm looking for!" The woman sent Jazmine a large smile, and Robert almost groaned at the girls throaty voice. How damn good that voice would sound screaming his name… "Wow, looks like I've got everything!" He blinked, looking up to see the woman put the paprika in her cart and ruffle Jazmine fro. "You rock, kid." She then walked away quickly, and before Robert could call out to her, Jazmine was beside his side again.

"Hey, Mr. Freeman! Guess what? I got everything for you on your list! Isn't that great?" She looked up at him with a prideful smile, which then turned into a frown after she saw the threatening look he was shooting her. "Mr. Freeman…?"

"You goddamned kid!" He hated the way Jazmine continued to laugh even when he started chasing her around the market. She just kept laughing, smiling, because around Mr. Freeman, everything was fun and silly. Nothing was all that complicated.

**P R E S E N T D A Y**

Jazmine hadn't gotten out of bed for sixteen hours. She had just sat there, feeling her stomach rumble in hunger. Nothing was going to make her get up, though. She came to the conclusion that it would be nice if she just laid there. Died there. Waited until the moment came when her body would convulse into itself and just stop completely. It sounded like a better idea than getting up. It also didn't seem that hard, either. Her parents would soon forget about her, as would her friends, and then she could just wither away with anything trying to bother her. It was a lovely idea at the time.

She cursed as she felt the sudden realization dawn on her. Dammit. Maybe if God had been nice, he would have let her have the ability to completely shut down her bladder as well, but it seemed she couldn't just take the easy way out this time. She stretched her muscles as the need to piss beat her depression and got up from her bed with a sigh, rubbing her tear stained eyes and limping to the bathroom.

The trouble was that she had bruises on her hips from last night. She hadn't had a problem with Huey playing rough until he had totally broken her heart later. Now it hurt to move, basically, and she wondered if it would hurt less had Huey not been such a jerk last night. Sighing, she pulled down her pajama bottoms and fell on the toilet seat like a carcass. She wondered what she would do today, but nothing seemed appealing. Nothing at all.

It was really, really depressing.

If it wasn't for her father coming upstairs to find her a half hour later, she would have either died from boredom or her brain would have stopped working from all the thinking going on in her head. It wasn't healthy to sit there and pout, but Jazmine couldn't help it. She had never felt this broken or alone in her whole life time, and whenever she had been upset, the only place she could go was that damn tree. And like hell she was going to go back there. Because if she went there, he might be there. And she knew that her body couldn't handle that type of pain to be repeated.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" He threw the cover off of her and didn't give her a choice as he pulled her downstairs, a large grin on his face that didn't reach his eyes. She could tell that her Dad knew something had happened last night. She just didn't care.

Her mom was downstairs, fixing up eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, the whole nine yards and then some. Jazmine knew what this was for. It was pity food. It was 'we're sorry you feel like shit' food. It was food that was going to help her fill up the void that was ripping through her heart, or some girly shit like that.

And she didn't mind, not one bit. She was sure she had never eaten that much in her life, and was embarrassed when she let out a loud burp after her third plate was cleared. "I'm…" Her parents looked at her expectantly, and that was when she finally couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to stay here and be babied because if she let things keep going on like this, she was never going to grow up. Also, she might now be able to fit into her jeans anymore if they let her keep eating the way she just did. "…Going out." That was all she said before she trooped back upstairs, changing into some shorts and a tank top before walking back downstairs and leaving without another word.

She knew that he parents had a faint idea around why she was upset, that it must have something to do with a boy, but she prayed to god that they didn't see through her façade and realized that she had really gone through something devastating last night. Hopefully they just thought she was on her period or something.

Other than that, she truly felt like 'a white girl' as Riley had called her on many occasions. He only called her that when she was being emotional or showed any type of feeling. She didn't see that as being 'white' as much as she saw it as just being emotional. But right now, she just felt plain old weak.

She walked into the local Kroger and looked around for the man that she knew did his shopping at this time on this very day, each week, periodically. It was the only time she ever saw him doing anything practical, and it had become a tradition for her to show up and help him with the groceries.

Robert Freeman was currently looking through the many choices of different milk cartons lined up behind the cold glass. "Soy milk? Goddammit, ain't 2% milk as far as you can get away from the shit before it isn't even milk anymore?..." He continued to mumble to himself until her shadow stepped in front of him, causing him to look her way quickly. "You're late today, but I left some items on there for ya to get…" He handed her the shopping list and against her better judgment, she let herself smile.

"Thanks Mr. Freeman. I'll get you everything that you need, trust me!" As she walked off, she heard him throw a few insults over his shoulder to her but that only helped to make her feel even more warm.

Even when she was little, being around Robert Freeman had intrigued her as well as made her feel needed. No matter how much he told her that he didn't need her help, he continued to tell her when she was 'late' as though it was an obligation that she be here on time to help him out. She didn't mind though, because that was just what she wanted to hear. He intrigued her because, well, he was an old man with so much life in him that it made her flutter with joy. If she could ever live to be as old as he was (and who knew what age that was) and still have all that energy and hype in her, she would. She wanted to follow in that old man's footsteps, even if he did seem to be out of his mind and a bit crude at times. She wanted to laugh and smile and get angry and still make a young person like herself smile when she was his age.

And also, she liked shopping for groceries. Her mom did all the shopping at the house, so she really hadn't known where to look for anything the first time she had helped Mr. Freeman go shopping. She had gotten the hang of it quickly though, and it made her feel better about herself. More important, more needed.

Getting everything to him was simple, talking to him was simple, and leaving the store with a smile and a wave was simple for her to do. She glanced back at his beloved car one last time before turning to look at the streets that surrounded her now.

She would spend her whole life in that grocery store, shopping for Mr. Freeman, if she could. If she could stay away from this outside world and not have to worry about everything, if she could just stay inside and worry about where the parmesan cheese was located, she would. But she couldn't. She wasn't able to just be with Mr. Freeman all day and enjoy the simple things in life. She wasn't able to act like last night hadn't even been real.

She sighed as she readied herself to go face the world, and another day of complications that lied within it.

**I t s C o m p l i c a t e d**

**A/N:** Damn, guys, I'm really sorry! This chapter took forever to get out, and it wasn't even that good a chapter! More like a filler than anything… anyways, super sorry, I'm just trying to adjust to the new year and everything, and things are really complicated… haha, starting to sound like Huey, aren't I? Well anyways, review! And thanks so much for reading!


	6. Complicatedly Angry

** It's Complicated**

* * *

"That's all I ever hear you say. If I could get you to tell me something new, something real, we'd be together. Just tell me that I'm not the only one who's in love here." Huey/Jazmine

* * *

Chapter Six: Complicatedly Angry

* * *

Even when she was younger, it was obvious to Jazmine that all anyone ever did was try to protect her.

Her parents never told her anything. Racial segregation, gender issues, sex, it was all taught to her from the outside, never inside her home. She could remember how stupid she must have sounded in class when she would say she was white. How idiotic she must have looked when she first asked exactly what the 'n' word was.

Riley snorted. "You just a halfsie. Light bright, almost white, but sorry jack- ya still part black." When Jazmine had repeated that to her mother the next day she had been sent to her room. She asked her dad, who stuttered and said he didn't know what it meant. That was when she started to realize that her parents were afraid to explain things to her.

So she went looking for answers on her own.

"Huey?"

He was leaning back against the old oak with his hands in his lap. She swore she had yet to see him blink in the past five minutes- he was just staring off into the sunset, dark eyes hard and unreadable. "Hn." He mumbled, not moving or turning his gaze to look at her. Here, at this tender age of fourteen, he still refused to treat her like anything special. But the way his mouth twitched when she moved toward him let her know it was different. There was something there between them, even if Huey tried his best to hide it, _she just knew it. _

She patted one of her puffs of hair and tilted her head in curiosity. "What does 'go fuck yourself' mean? I heard Riley say it today to your grandfather! It seems impossible! How could anyone do that?" The mechanics just sounded odd to her!

And even though Huey hissed in disapproval, even though he talked to her like she was an idiot two year old, Huey was different from her parents.

He didn't try to protect her. Maybe he didn't care.

Or maybe he believed in her enough to know she could handle these things. That's what Jazmine liked to tell herself.

* * *

** PRESENT DAY**

* * *

It was still hot as hell outside, but Jazmine found herself trudging along the streets anyway.

Actually, it was so hot, people had been warned to stay inside, but like that mattered- ignorance is bliss, and considering how many other people were outside walking the streets just like she was, she didn't think much of the warnings.

She had straightened her hair yesterday, but it was already curling up again thanks to the humidity, small wet curls forming on the back of her neck from soaking in sweat. She didn't know why she had taken the long grueling hours out of her day to straighten it. Maybe it was out of contempt for him, since he hated it when she flattened it. Said it made her look like a white girl.

Maybe this was her way of getting back at him.

She sniffed. Damn, she was pathetic.

The basketball shorts were hanging low on her waist and her wife beater had a few holes in it, attracting the attention of more than a few men walking the streets. Perverts, she thought. All they want is sex!

That's all they ever wanted, after all.

"Jazmine! Get your ass inside! It's took damn hot for that bullshit!" Her head whipped around, and damn, she wished she hadn't looked that excited but she did, like a fucking puppy who had just seen a hunk of steak falling from the sky. It was that voice, god, it was him-

Huey was standing in his driveway, the door to his home thrown open. He had that same blank look on his face, the same dark eyes, but his eyebrows were narrowed dangerously, angrily. "Are you an idiot?" He gestured for her to follow him inside as he turned on his heel and walked back toward his door. "Stop being stupid and take care of your damn self."

Jazmine didn't know what she was feeling. Anger, betrayal, contempt. But most of all, she just felt… tired. Sad. Unable to argue. So she followed dutifully, her flip flop covered feet clapping along the pavement behind her as she tried to keep her eyes from straying toward Huey's ass.

_Pathetic. _That was what she was. An idiot going toward her new found object of anger just to get hurt again. Why was she doing this? Why was she still clinging to him?

But, the answer was always the same. This was Huey. Her Huey.

She shouldn't have expected anything to be different, but really- nothing was different.

They still sat on the couch, side by side, not touching, watching some channel that neither of them cared about. Except now, something hung in the air, a new feeling.

Jazmine was having a hard time putting her finger on it when she felt something- an arm. Huey's arm was laying across her shoulders.

Well, actually, it was more like laying across the couch, but his hand was touching the other side of her, grasping her shoulder slightly with a careful touch. It was the same type of gentle touch you used to pet a shy kitten or to sooth a scared child.

"Huey...?" Jazmine asked, looking over to him with shock and curiosity. Huey never, ever touched her, not on purpose, not until the other night, that is.

He was still staring at the TV, eyes and face blank and scowl still taunt on his face. But he flickered his eyes over to Jazmine and blinked at her, once, twice, three times, before looking back to the TV. He was still quiet, indifferent Huey. They were still sitting quietly on the couch, still the same as they ever were and at this rate, it seemed, as they ever would be.

But now, Huey had his arm around Jazmine.

Now, something had changed.

"I hate it when you straighten your hair." He mumbled, pulling at the strands with contempt. Jazmine tried not to fall over simply from the feel of it, the feeling of Huey touching her again, acknowledging her again.

"I know," She said quietly, and they let it stay like that, Huey's arm on her shoulders, his hand pulling at her hair, and so many things being left unspoken.

* * *

** It's Complicated**

* * *

The problem didn't lie in what they were doing with each other. No, the problem was in all the things they weren't doing.

For every touch they shared, there were a thousand, more urgent touches they were ignoring. For every word said between them, there were millions waiting on the tip of her tongue that she _really_ wanted to say.

Also, Huey was growing more and more irritable by the day. Huey was usually a very calm guy, he didn't necessarily get mad at things. Rather he would say that something angered him and look placid about it anyway. However, over the past week, he'd been taking more offense to anything Riley said and actually started replying to insults with his own. Huey never fought verbally with Riley, it was a 'waste of his time'. He was also much more liable to get angry at his granddad for things that usually didn't bother him.

When she saw Cindy a week after the incident, Cindy had asked for all the juicy details.

"It's not exactly 'juicy'." Jazmine sighed, sitting by the pool playing speed yet again with the white girl. It was still just as crowded as it always was.

"Bet ya it is though!" Cindy winked. "Bet ya got some of dat ass, didn't cha?"

Jazmine blushed lightly and Cindy's jaw dropped. "Oh hell naw, ya'll did not! I was just fuckin' with cha, yo tellin' me this is for real?!"

Nodding slowly, Jazmine let Cindy get her squeal out before ruining the surprise. "But even after it, he said he didn't want to be with me."

"What?!" Cindy yelled, throwing her cards down and crushing a few as she did so. "Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? I'll whoop his ass for ya, baby girl, ya know I can get a gun if I wanna, I know where all the hit men are-"

Jazmine smiled, waving her off. "It's okay, Cindy, I'm fine. I mean, I think so..." She shook her head, laughing. "Actually, I think Huey is having a harder time than me."

Cindy quirked a brow. "What do ya mean by that?"

Jazmine shrugged. "He's been touching me, but not... _touching me, _you know? Like he'll put his hand on my shoulder, or, more recently, my thigh and just kind of let it linger there. And he's been getting really, really mad at Riley and his granddad. Like, literally, if they drop a pin on the floor, Huey's liable to start screaming at them."

"But he's not mad at you?"

Jazmine thought about it for the first time, and shook her head. "No, he never gets mad at me, actually, now that you mention it." Even when Jazmine was the one who had spilled the milk on the table, Huey yelled at Riley to 'get his lazy ass together and clean it up'.

Cindy stared at her for a few seconds before something clicked in her mind and she howled with laughter. "I got it! I figured out your problems, girl!" Jazmine waited for her to elaborate, but Cindy was laughing so hard it took her several minutes to gain her composure back. "Oh damn, this is too good," She wheezed as she wiped a tear from her eye, still giggling.

"What are you talking about?" Jazmine asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Cindy breathed once again, then started, with a huge grinned spreading across her face. "So ya know how ya said this dude is touching ya, right?" Jazmine nodded slowly. "Right, well, the whole reason he's doin' that is 'cause he feels bad. He's doin' it ta make ya feel like your wanted, 'cause Huey does want ya, he just hasn't needed ta show ya until now when ya started to doubt him."

Jazmine frowned, but nodded her head as if to encourage Cindy to go on with her analysis of their relationship.

"And then-" Cindy laughed again, "-This is the funny part. So ya know how ya said this nigga is all irritable and shit with Riley and his grand-dude?" Another nod. "Yeah, well, it can all be accounted to the fact that-" And yet, another wave of laughter.

Jazmine huffed irritably, "Cindy, will you please just spit it out already?!"

"-This nigga is horny as hell for ya!"

And that did attract a few stares from around the pool. Jazmine clamped a hand over Cindy's mouth, whispering at her to shut the fuck up and stop talking like that. "What the hell do you mean?!" She said once Cindy had stopped laughing, yet again.

"So this nigga doesn't want to admit it, but ever since he had sex with ya, he's been cravin' it. A man can go his whole life being good but once he dips his hand in the cookie jar, he's gonna want more." Jazmine blushed but Cindy continued on. "And since he's too mad at himself to do anything more but touch ya gently like he's doing, he's getting angry. Sexually frustrated, ya might call it. And he's gettin' mad at the two guys in his life since he won't allow himself to get mad at you."

Staring, Jazmine blinked and smiled. "You're really smart, Cindy, you know that?"

"Don't start sayin' things ya don't mean." She chuckled, picking up her cards again and straightening the ones she had bent.

"I've just got one question... what do I do now?" Jazmine pleaded.

Cindy smirked devilishly. "Well that's easy. Ya gotta make him jealous, of course."

* * *

** It's Complicated**

* * *

A/N: Only took two effing years, Jesus. I'm gonna finish this story, I promise.


End file.
